Una noche muy peculiar
by S3B2S
Summary: Saludos otra vez, espero que mi pequeño fic estilo 'Juan-Chot' les guste y les saque una sonrisa... así que entren y leanlo si desean. XD


Saludos nuevamente lectores de la FF, supongo que si estan leyendo esto es porque buscan una historia de interes poni o algo así... pero no, lo que tendran sera esto (apunta a su entrepierna). Ahora hablando en serio aquí esta otra historia tipo 'Juan-Chot' pa' que lean y se entretengan así que que comience la historia WUUHUU...

* * *

**Una noche muy peculiar.**

Eran las once de la mañana en una tranquila ciudad de Equestria llamada Poniville. Era un día calmado como todos los demás, los ponis residentes de la ciudad ya se encontraban en sus asuntos personales. Excepto por seis yeguas que se encontraban en un edificio que parecía estar hecho de azúcar. El nombre del edificio era Sugar Cube Corner. Un establecimiento donde se venden caramelos y otras cosas azucaradas. A los pocos segundos después se empezaron a despertar las yeguas, una por una. Primero fue una unicornio de color purpura, su nombre es Twilight Sparkle, muy inteligente, precisa en lo que hace. A veces ese es su debilidad. Despertaba con lo que parecía ser una resaca terrible.

-Au mi cabeza- rezongaba la unicornio purpura mientras se levantaba torpemente del suelo-Vaya que desastre hicimos en esta fiesta ¿Verdad chicas?-dijo al grupo de ponis que se encontraban inconscientes en el desorden.

-(_bostezo_) ¿Ya es de mañana?- pregunto una poni terrestre de color naranja y crin dorada como el amanecer. Su nombre es applejack. Al igual que su amiga unicornio tenía una resaca terrible.

-Au mi cabeza me vueltas-dijo la tercer poni en despertar, una poni pegaso color amarillo crema de crin rosado y lacio. Su nombre es fluttershy. Una poni muy amable con los animalitos. Ella opuestamente a sus amigas no tenía una resaca terrible, estaba más mareada que adolorida de la cabeza, por alguna razón.

-Oh querida, creo que esta vez pinkie Pie se paso con la fiesta de esta vez, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que sucedió-dijo una unicornio de color blanco y crin muy estilizada. Su nombre es Rarity. Ella tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, provocado por algo.

-Oye, no es mi culpa que no puedan soportar mis fiestas tanto como yo-dijo una poni de tierra rosada con una crin en forma de algodón de azúcar saliendo de una pila de basura de su fiesta. Su nombre: Pinkamina Diane Pie {O Pinkie Pie para abreviar}.

-¡Agh dejen de hacer tanto ruido!-grito una pegaso que denotaba que la 'peda' la había afectado peor a ella que a las demás. Su nombre es Rainbow Dash. Y era la que al parecer tenía una cruda, un mareo y un dolor de cabeza todo al mismo tiempo.

-Oye cálmate terroA**AAhhh**-Applejack no pudo terminar la oración al ver a Rainbow Dash.

-¡Que! ¡¿Qué pa…Que rayos te paso?!-grito Rainbow Dash también sorprendida.

Luego de eso todas empezaron a ver a las demás y a sí mismas estaban completamente sorprendidas de sus apariencias, excepto Pinkie Pie que parecía muy serena a pesar de cómo se veía.

-¿Pero qué rayos nos paso?-dijo Twilight.

-No lo sé pero nos vemos terribles-dijo Rarity con su clásico tono de lamentos.

Y en ese momento Applejack vio que Pinkie Pie no estaba llorando acerca de cómo se veía y amenazadoramente se acerco a ella y le pregunto:

-Y tu ¿por qué rayos no estás en este estado como nosotras?-.

-Cierto-dijeron las otras ponis al unísono.

Pinkie Pie serenamente las miro por unos segundos hizo un ademan con la pata para que la esperaran ahí y se fue por unos segundos para regresar con lo que parecía ser… una… televisión pantalla plana LED de 40'', HD, bocinas estéreo y cualquier otra mamada chingona que podría tener una televisión de este año{XD}.

-¿Pero qué rayos es eso?-pregunto Applejack.

-Wow se ve muy tecnológico-dijo Twilight.

-Si, creo que es como 20 porciento más tecnológico y genial de toda Equestria-dijo Rainbow Dash muy asombrada.

-s...se..Se ve amenazador-tartamudeo Fluttershy.

-Y ¿De dónde lo sacaste querida?-pregunto Rarity.

-Ah pues lo encontré por ahí-dijo Pinkie Pie mientras se ponía a recordar.

**FLASHBACK...**

En esta escena podemos ver a un chico corriendo por la acera de su ciudad muy emocionado, con lo que parecía ser un nuevo juego para su Xbox 360 (que era versión Star Wars).

El al llegar a la puerta de su casa no pudo evitar soltar unas palabras:

-No lo puedo creer finalmente tengo 'Halo 4' en mis manos-dijo el humano mientras ponía una cara de excitación. Mientras que con torpeza intentaba abrir la puerta de su casa. Que con una patada de karate tiro y se fue rápidamente hacia su sala en donde podría jugar el susodicho juego…

Pero para mala suerte de él su televisor y Xbox no estaban, una cara de horror y dolor se formo en su rostro. Se paso así como media hora hasta que finalmente pudo divisar una nota en donde solía estar su asombroso televisor y su chingon Xbox:

[Querido Néstor, tome tu televisor y tu Xbox porque eran muy geniales como para que tú los tuvieras…

ATTE: No soy Pinkie Pie.

PD: También tome tu cámara de video y borre todo el porno que tenías en tu computadora.

PD2: Si intentas algo para recuperarlos tendras un castigo severo por mi.

FIRMA: PNKP].

El muchacho al terminar de leer la carta la soltó se puso de rodillas y grito "NOOOO" al viento.

**FIN DEL FASHBACK...**

-Uhh Pinkie ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Applejack.

Pinkie Pie al oír esto agito su cabeza y se reincorporo al mundo fuera de su cabeza.

-¿Qué? ah si, si estoy bien-dijo Pinkie Pie con su clásico tono de diversión.

-Y bien querida, ¿Nos mostraras la razón por la que estamos a si?-pregunto Rarity inquisitivamente.

-Por supuesto-dijo Pinkie Pie y de la nada saco una videocámara y un cable para conectar al Xbox.

Luego de conectar la videocámara al Xbox y hacer todos los preparativos encendió el televisor…

**{Nota: aquí comienza el video XD}.**

Comienza con Pinkie Pie asegurando el trípode de la cámara.

-Oye Pinkie Pie ¿Qué es lo que dijiste que era?-pregunto una muy intrigada Twilight.

-Pues es una videocámara y sirve para grabarnos-dijo Pinkie Pie con una cara de científico.

-Oh eso suena maravilloso querida-dijo Rarity asombrada acercándose más a la cámara.

-E..Es..Eso suena aterrador-dijo Fluttershy aventándose a un lado del lente de la cámara.

-Ah nos robara el alma-grito Applejack igual alejandose de la cámara.

-Jajá ustedes son como 20 por ciento más asustadizas y esa cosa no roba almas ¿Verdad?-dijo Rainbow Dash.

Luego se pone todo estático y muestra otra vez a las mane 6 haciendo un circulo con una botella en medio, en eso se escucha una voz fuera del lente diciendo "_bien chicas mientras ustedes juegan yo estaré grabando_". En eso Twilight empieza a girar la botella… y gira… y gira… y finalmente se detiene la botella apuntando a Applejack con la boca de la botella y con el fondo a Rarity a lo que ella responde con una sonrisa maliciosa "_Oh Applejack querida_" dice Rarity "_¿Si?_" responde Applejack algo asustada "_Te acuerdas del vestido que usaste la otra vez en la pijamada de Twilight?… quisiera que te lo pusieras otra vez, pero que esta vez te peines igual que... mua_" dijo Rarity en un tono arrogante. Applejack la miro con amargura unos instantes antes de salir de cámara y regresar con un vestido refinado y con encajes de diseño parisino y con un peinado muy elegante. Todas estaban conteniendo la risa, Applejack entre dientes murmuro "_tu turno dulzura_". En eso Rarity giro la botella y esta se detuvo apuntando a Rainbow Dash y a Twilight. En ese momento a Rainbow se le hizo una cara de póker y dijo "_bésate con Pinkie Pie_", eso simplemente se le hizo un rubor a Twilight y acepto, en ese momento se acerco Pinkie al foco del lente y le dijo a Fluttershy que grabara mientras ella hacia el 'reto' que les impuso Rainbow Dash.

Minutos después se veía a las dos yeguas mirándose fijamente con un pequeño rubor, en el ambiente se podía respirar el olor embriagante de estas dos amigas, y de un momento a otro unieron sus labios en un ardiente beso que solo dos amigas que experimentaban nuevas experiencias podían sentir. Pero como Fluttershy no sabía cómo manejar ese tipo de tecnología termino apuntando a Rainbow Dash que tenía una 'WINGBONER' con venas palpitantes. Rainbow Dash al darse cuenta de que la estaban filmando se enojo y dijo "_Hey no me grabes a mi Fluttershy_". Rainbow Dash puso uno de sus cascos en el lente de la cámara provocando que esta se pusiera estática de nuevo.

_{Oh, lo que hago para que vean mis historias XD… ¿Qué? ¿No es suficiente? ¿Qué quieres que haga qué?… bueno L.. lo hare (se quita lentamente la camisa) bien ahí esta… ¿Qué?…también los pantalones… :´( ok (empieza a sollozar mientras se quita los pantalones) ahí tienes pervertido :´(… ahora que baile… no estas pendejo ya vete a la verga yo me voy de aquí continua leyendo la historia pervertido lector :-[… jajaja es una broma :)}._

Y en la siguiente escena se puede ver a Twilight yéndose, pero siendo detenida por Pinkie Pie, esta al impedirle irse le dijo "_Ya Pinkie ya es muy tarde_" y esta le respondió "_tonterías si son como las once y media, además aun falta un juego más_". Twilight suspiro y dijo "_Esta bien_".

Luego de eso se pone estático otra vez y se puede ver a una Twilight tumbada en el piso con un reloj al fondo mostrando las doce con uno y a las otras cinco ponis despiertas enfrente de ella. "_Oigan ya que Twilight está dormida ¿Qué tal si le afeitamos las cejas?_" dijo Rainbow Dash saliendo de foco y regresando con un rastrillo para después afeitarle una ceja a Twilight. Pero antes de que le afeitara la segunda ceja Pinkie Pie la detuvo y dijo "_Dashie, eso es un juego para potrillas_" Pinkie Pie se aleja de la cámara para regresar con una maquina eléctrica para afeitar y comienza a afeitar a Twilight completamente. "_La primera en caer_" dijo Applejack, mientras las demás asentían viéndose las unas a las otras.

La siguiente en 'caer' fue Rarity que dormía plácidamente en un cojín egipcio relleno de plumas de pavorreal con su antifaz puesto. En eso se acerca Applejack con unas tijeras y una mirada seria{y pues se imaginaran lo que le sucedió a su hermosa crin XD jajaja}.

La siguiente fue Fluttershy que dormía muy tiernamente en el piso en una esquina. Esta vez 'Dashie' y Pinkie Pie eran las 'castigadoras'. Se podía ver como habrían unos plumones negros permanentes y una sonrisa burlona {_estilo anime_} se formaba en sus rostros.

La penúltima fue Applejack que cayó como piedra una hora después de Fluttershy. A ella le pintaron el pelaje de blanco y su crin de azul, también la peinaron con unos rulos {a quien creen que se perece eh? XD}.

Y la última fue… Rainbow Dash que parecía más ida en otro lado que en su propio cuerpo, pero aun así tenia los ojos abiertos. Cualquier cosa que le hiciera Pinkie Pie simplemente seria un alivio para 'Dashie' porque asi al menos podría dormir. Asi que ella simplemente le cerro los ojos, le afeito su Cutie Mark, la tiño completamente de negro {_eso si cuidando de no ennegrecer sus flancos rosados XD_} y para ponerle la cereza al pastel {_por así decirlo_ ;)} le tiro un montón de basura.

Luego de eso miro a su alrededor quito la cámara del trípode y grabo a sus amigas en sus estados actuales, primero enfoco a Twilight que estaba sin pelo, luego a Rarity sin su hermosa crin y cola, luego a Fluttershy que estaba completamente 'pintarrajeada' y con cosas escritas como 'solo le faltan lentes, vengan a probar un poco cloppers o esto más parece un 'fanservice' ¿no?'. Luego enfoco a Applejack que más bien parecía una mezcla de Applejack con Rarity {_un Applety ¿no?_}. A 'Dashie' no la enfoco porque ya la había enfocado. Pinkie Pie en ese momento se puso un poco pensativa y dijo "_Hmm… le falta algo para que sea un 'fanservice'… ah ya lo sé_" y entonces se puso a afeitar los flancos de todas sus amigas y después de dar un largo suspiro dijo "'_Fanservice'… completado_" y cayó en el piso como piedra…

**{Nota: aquí termina el video XD}.**

Todas las ponis presentes estaban perplejas por lo que les habían hecho sus amigas y viceversa. La primera en hablar fue Twilight:

-Pero… que… ¡PINCHE CLASE DE JUEGO ES ESTE PENDEJAS!- grito Twilight que denotaba que estaba a punto de explotar del enojo pues estaba totalmente roja.

-¡APPLEJACK PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!- grito Rarity.

Fluttershy estaba en una esquina repitiéndose asa misma - No debí haber ido a esta fiesta de Pinkie Pie… No debí haber ido… No debí haber ido-.

Mientras que Rainbow Dash buscaba en todos lados a Pinkie Pie para regresarle el nuevo 'look' que le había dado. Luego de tres minutos de echarse la culpa entre si, acordaron que la culpable era Pinkie Pie por organizar la maldita fiesta. La buscaron como por media en toda la casa y no la encontraron… pero ese no fue el mayor de sus problemas, el mayor de sus problemas seria salir así, como estaban en ese momento… ¿FIN?

**EPILOGO**.

**(Dos semanas antes de todos esos evento).**

Se podía ver a un chico con la mirada perdida en el vacío en donde solía estar su televiso y su Xbox {_contando también su videocámara y sus 3 GB de porno y hentai en su computadora XD_}. El chico finalmente reacciono, puso una cara molesta y dijo "_Bien Pinkie Pie, si es así como quieres jugar, pues juguemos_" instantes después el chico estaba en frente de su ordenador escribiendo algo "_…y en ese momento se besaron apasionadamente Pinkie Pie y Twilight. Pero…_" escribía el chico. Cuando termino su historia dijo "_Y bien ¿Cómo la llamare?… ah ya se… 'Una noche muy peculiar'_" luego de darle los últimos ajustes dijo "_Toma eso Pinkie Pie jajajajaja_" y la publico…

**(Dos semanas después).**

El chico se despierta en su sótano - ¿Qué carajos está pasando? - grito mientras intentaba liberarse de sus ataduras… pero al ver que no podía se paso gritando "_¡AYUDA, AYUDA!"_ como por media hora, hasta que... alguien se acercaba a la vista que el pequeño foco daba, mostrando a… Pinkamina Diane Pie en un traje de Bondage. "_Meep…_" musito Néstor al ver el escultural cuerpo de Pinkie en ese traje. "_Te dije que no intentaras nada Néstor… ahora tendrás tu castigo..._" le dijo Pinkie Pie mientras se acercaba sensualmente al humano, y su pequeño 'amigo' se despertaba de su letargo. Cuando finalmente Pinkamina estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le susurro al oído "..._¡Todos los episodios de las tres primeras generaciones de My Little Pony!_". Esto provoco que el 'amigo' del humano se desplomara muerto y él se quedara en shock "_mami_" susurro al aire… ¿FIN?

* * *

Y bien que les parecío...

¿Creen que meresca una continuación?

Y con este sería mi penultimo fic estilo 'Juan-Chot'... :(... del año :)

Por cierto a mi otro poryecto {Fic} se le tendra que aplazar un poco mas la fecha de entrega {digo solo llevo como tres mil palabras... sí que soy flojo XD ¿No creen?}.

Pues... ADIOS y felices fiestas XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD


End file.
